Days in Paradise
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Sean and Ellie after she moved in with him. Set during season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Days in Paradise**

**By: **Lexxie Sparrow

**Summery:** Glimpses into the lives of Sean and Ellie after she moved in with him in season 4.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing this for fanfiction it'd be real.

**Daddy to a Ferret**

She woke up sometime in the middle of the night and went into the small kitchen to grab a drink of water. It was nice to not find empty vodka bottles laying on the table or glass shattered on the floor. This was now the third night she had stayed here. The second night that it was intentional.

After the fire she had convinced her mother to let her stay at her friend's house instead of moving in with her aunt. Some how though she had found out that she hadn't been staying at her friend's, that she had instead been staying with her boyfriend instead.

Her mother had forced her to come home after crashing the party her friends had thrown for the both of them. Thankfully she hadn't hit Sean that hard when she smacked him. When they got back to the half burn house she had revealed the scars from her cutting her mother reluctantly let her come back to stay.

She rinsed out her cup before she noticed the empty ferret cage on the table. She raised an eyebrow. She had put Bueller in there for the night right before they had gone to bed.

She looked all around while quietly calling his name hoping he would come scurring in and that she didn't wake up her boyfriend who was sound asleep on the couch.

She walked into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw where her pet ferret was. There laying on top of her sleeping boyfriend's chest was Bueller his little eyes opened wide staring right at her. She smiled at the sight of her two boys.

"Hey little B are you keeping Daddy company?" she whispered as she rubbed the top of his head. She slipped her hand underneath his belly and slowly lifted him off of Sean's chest.

"Did you just call me Daddy to a ferret?" Sean asked sleepily as he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing next to him.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him. "So what if I did? He is our baby." she said grinning down at him as she held Bueller in her arms.

"He's our pet not our kid. Now put him back." he said pouting.

"So I take it you got him out of his cage?" Ellie said sitting down on the couch after Sean had moved his feet.

Sean shrugged. "He seemed lonely in there."

"You called him a weasel. You're not a weasel are you little B." she said as she let him scury his way back onto his spot on Sean's chest. "Come on he's not the only one that seems lonely out here."

Sean sat up on the couch. "Are you sure El?"

She grabbed him by the hand. "I'm sure." she said kissing him softly on the lips before going back into the bedroom. "Come on Bueller you can sleep on Daddy's chest in here."

Sean shook his head as the ferret jumped off the couch and followed her into the room. "He's not our baby El!" he said as he stood up following his girlfriend and their furry little pet into their bedroom. The couple and their pet ferret all slept contently in the bed that night as a happy little family.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know you think you'd be a bit more courteous now that your living with your girlfriend!" Ellie yelled walking out of the bathroom.

Sean rolled his eyes and went back to watching the movie. "It was one time El. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Sean that's the fourth time this week you've done it!" she said coming into the room and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do I even know what you're talking about?" he asked turning off the TV.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you left your boxers in the bathroom? Again?" Sean laughed as he shook his head.

"Like I'm the only one of us that's done that. Besides you used my razor and didn't even clean it out." he said standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hello?! Your stupid car magazines are all over our bedroom floor. Do you even bother to read them?" she asked following him.

"Your bracelets clutter up my desk. I can't find anything on there anymore."

"Your desk was cluttered up way before I moved in." Ellie said glaring at her boyfriend. "And your sweatshirt smells up the bedroom. Do you ever wash it?"

Sean chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "What are we even fighting over?"

"Is it bad that I don't remember?" Ellie asked him smiling. They both laughed as Sean wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard a splash and then a loud shriek.

"What was that?" Sean asked her. They heard the shriek again and her eyes widened.

"Bueller!" she said and both of them ran into the bathroom to see Bueller inside the toilet thanks to the seat being up.

Ellie picked him up out of the water and put him in Sean's arms. "This is your fault, your giving him a bath." she glared at him before leaving him in the bathroom with the wet ferret.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were in their bedroom on top of the bed making out. They had gone out to a romantic dinner earlier before coming back home. Just as he slipped her shirt over her head they heard a noise outside of their bedroom.

"El I gotta let him in." Sean said pulling back.

Ellie shook her head. "No you don't. Besides if we're quiet he'll go away." she whispered against his lips before pulling him back down. She slipped her hand down to his belt buckle when they heard the noise again.

"He's not gonna go away Ellie." Sean said pulling away again.

Ellie waited for a moment and didn't hear the noise again. "See he left." she said trying to pull him back down. Lately everytime they tried to take their relationship to the next level they would get interrupted and she was sick of it.

Sean nodded and laid back down making himself comfortable on top of her. He started trailing kisses down her neck as she undid his belt and his jeans.

He kicked them off before hearing the noise again. "El." he whined.

Ellie sighed. "Go let him in." she felt the shift in the bed once he got off and laid down screaming into her pillow after she heard the bedroom door close.

Sean opened the door in his boxers to find his best friend standing outside. "Hey man." Jay said walking in and crashing on the couch. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he asked Sean smirking.

"No of course not." Ellie said coming out of the bedroom wearing Sean's shirt.

"Great!" Jay said happily. "Do you guys mind if I crash here tonight?"

"Take the couch like you have for the past week." Ellie muttered going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Love you too Red." Jay called laughing.

Sean shook his head. "Dude you gotta stop doing this." he whispered. "El's wanting to take things farther and everytime we try you show up."

Jay's eyes widened. "Woah sorry dude. Do you want me to clear out? Let you get it on with little red in there?"

"Even if you do leave Sean's sleeping on the couch!" she responded heading back into the bedroom before shutting and locking the door.

Sean sighed and grabbed the extra blankets out of the closet. Jay looked at him sadly. "Sorry Sean." Sean rolled his eyes and threw Jay a pillow and blanket.

"Whatever." he said before trying to make himself comfortable in the chair.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry its been so long since I updated this. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see in this story just say so in your review, pm me, or email me with Sellie Idea as the subject. My email address is in my profile. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

He yawned as he opened his eyes before looking at the empty spot in the bed next to him. He smiled slightly as he rolled over and threw his arm across the still warm spot his girlfriend had recently left. Last night had been a good night. No interruptions from friends or pets, just them.

He grabbed his boxers from the side of the bed and slipped them on before he heard the water in the bathroom running. She must have gone to take a shower before they had to get to school.

He smirked slightly before leaving the bedroom and went to the bathroom to see if she had locked the door. He twisted the knob to find that yes she had locked the door on him. What she didn't know was that the lock was broke and he hadn't had the chance to fix it yet. He jiggled the knob a bit until he heard the click of the lock and slipped inside.

He slowly closed the door back so not to alert her to his presence just yet. He slipped his boxers off leaving them by the door before pulling back the shower curtain and slipping in behind her.

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She jumped a bit at the contact. "I thought you were asleep." she said turning around in his arms.

"I was until I noticed you weren't in bed with me anymore." he said pouting a bit before kissing her softly.

"That's because unlike you I heard the alarm clock go off." she teased. "Now get out we have to leave soon."

He started trailing kisses down the side of her neck. "I can't help it if you wore me out last night."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. "Apparently not enough. Come on Sean."

He held her tighter to him. "Why don't we just stay here today? It's not like we'll miss much." he murmured against her skin.

"I could just borrow Marco's notes but what about you huh?" she asked him leaving his embrace and going back under the stream of water for a moment.

Sean watched the beads of water roll down his girlfriend's body fueling the fire that had already been lit inside him. "I'll be fine El." he said shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. "Now come here." he said wrapping it around her body and picking her up.

"Sean!" she laughed as he carried her back into their bedroom.

Jay spotted his target over by her locker after lunch. Sean had called him up, telling him to cover for him because him and Ellie were staying at home for the day. He could hear the grin in his best friend's voice through his cell phone when he told him.

He leaned against the locker next to hers causing her to roll her eyes. "What do you want Jay?" she asked tiredly.

"It's killing you isn't it?" he asked her.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Do I even know what you're talking about?" she asked as she started to walk away from him.

"Sean never showed up today." he called after her. He noticed that she stopped dead in her tracks and tensed up. "Neither did his little live in girlfriend. You and I both know what they're up to right now. She's fulfilling one of his needs you wouldn't."

"Sean's not my problem anymore. Besides he's happy with Ellie, happier than he was before with..." she said trailing off near the end sounding as if she was about to cry but she bit back the tears. "I'm not going to mess that up for him." she said before walking off.

Jay sighed before walking off hoping to find another target to terrorize before class started.

**TBC...**


End file.
